Make It Go Away
by xXxAmazingly.BeautifulXxX
Summary: Sometimes, the wounds that hurt the most are the ones not seen. Rated T, just in case. Physical abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I had this story up last year, but I took it down because some girl was basically stalking me threatening me to rewrite the whole thing. So yeah...**

**ANYWAY, enjoy:D  
**

"Here they come."

A hushed statement announced the arrival of Rocky and Ty Blue. Deuce and Cece turned around, watching with curious eyes as their best friends wandered down the sidewalk together, holding each others' hands tightly. An even bigger crowd had gathered around Deuce and Cece, looking on as Ty let go of Rocky's hand and began to pace back and forth. Rocky sat on the stairwall, but as she noticed the crowd taking in Ty's scene, she jumped off and walked over to him, leading him away from their classmates. Just like Rocky and Ty had disappeared, so did most of the tangle of people, but that didn't stop the whispers.

Apparently, everyone had noticed the siblings' strange behaviors. When Cece thought about it, her best friend and her brother had been acting wierd for at least five months. Ty was quiet and kept to himself, and he began wearing things he would normally only wear at home, such as sweatpants and big shirts. He made no attempt whatsoever to impress any girls, and Cece hadn't even seen him hit one dance step.

As if that wasn't strange enough, Rocky's straight A's began dropping to C's, and Cece thought she would never see the day when Rocky earned an F on a test paper. Rocky began wearing pajama pants and tank tops with a sweatshirt or a jacket, and she would wear her hair up everyday. Cece hated to say it but Rocky didn't look like she ever put any attempt to make herself look nice. Her hair was tangled, and Rocky barely wore any "real" clothes to school. She also began walking everywhere with her brother, like she was scared to leave him.

Concerned, Deuce tried to confront Ty about what was going on, but Ty would either brush it off or walk away. Once, when Ty began to walk away, Deuce grabbed Ty's wrists and Ty cried out. That's when Deuce noticed the bruises.

Rocky would frequently forget dance steps at Shake It Up, Chicago rehearsals, and sometimes she would even fake being sick or hurt to get out of tapings of the show.

On the weekdays after school, Ty and Rocky would never go home right away. They would usually hang around by the stairwell, either not talking or crying. Most of the time they were seen walking around the city, with no apparent place to be. As 7 o'clock rolled around they would make their way into their apartment, and as soon as they went into that building no one could get in touch with them. On weekends they were nowhere to be seen. Deuce and Cece both made several attempts to come over to their apartment on Saturdays, but everything was also locked down.

Deuce walked around to the place where Rocky and Ty had left from, and as he stared down the alleyway Cece stepped up beside him. Cece could sense several things wrong with Deuce. His hands were tightened up with anger, his mouth set in anxiety, his eyes sparkling with concern. She just knew she had to figure out what was going on in Rocky and Ty's life.

**So, this story actually started out as a Degrassi story, than an iCarly story, then while I was writing up the plot I remembered that I never wrote anything for Shake It Up, and thus this story was born. I hope you guys enjoyed this prologue and hopefully I'll be able to update soon :D**

**R&&R(: And no stalking me!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I'm really sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Being a senior is hard. :c Anyway, please enjoy this story. C:**

Cece's brown eyes scanned the studio, searching the varieties of people for a certain brunette. Cece knew better than to get her hopes up, though. She sighed, slumping back down onto the bench she had claimed as her own. _"This is the third time she's done this"_, Cece thought angrily, slipping on her pink neon socks. _"What is her problem? Getting to be dancers on this show has always been a big dream of ours. Why is she blowing it off now?"_

Cece stepped into her sneakers and pulled her cell phone out of her bag. As she flipped open her phone, she thought carefully about what she was going to write. She didn't want to upset Rocky; if something terrible was going on in Rocky's life she didn't want to make it worse by mouthing off to her. She settled for a simple question.

_To: Rocky B (:_

_hey, u comin to dance rehearsals? i miss you :(_

She sighed as she tossed her phone back into her bag. Of all the years Rocky had been her best friend, Cece had never seen her act like this. It was as if she was this mopey, depressed shell of a girl she used to be. It wasn't fair to the rest of the world to keep her sweet, bubbly character locked away and replaced with this sick-of-my-life personality.

And Ty? What was his problem? Was it just because his sister was upset, or was it happening to the both of them? Ty was never the one to get worked up and depressed over something, so whatever was wrong must be pretty serious. Ty was so out of character, he was even upsetting Deuce. Every time Ty and Deuce and walked down the hallway at school, Deuce seemed to be just as depressed as Ty.

The kids at school were adding fuel to the fire as well. Every single time the Blues' walked down the hallway, whispers followed behind them. Some people just didn't know how to talk quietly, so Cece know Rocky and Ty were hearing some of the stuff said about them. But even if they heard it, they didn't show it, staring down at the floor, unfazed. It was like all their emotions had been drained from them.

As much as the students at Ridgeway were curious about the sudden change, no one dared to approach and ask. Well, all except for Mandy Fenessey, who didn't bother to keep anything she said under her breath. Mandy used to have a thing for Ty, but he told her to get lost. Now, here he was, fragile and distant, and Mandy took her opportunity. Quite frequently, she would come up to Rocky and Ty and make comments, point and laugh or push them around. No one joined in her bullying, but no one bothered to help.

Everyday the teasing would get worse and more upsetting, sometimes so bad it put tears in Ty's brown eyes. It was the same routine everyday. Mandy would waltz up to them, shooting out remarks left and right. Some would be aimed at Rocky, and those were the ones that would upset Ty the most. "Aw, whats wrong Nerd. Did you miss a question on a test? Are the corners of your paper wrinkled?"

Rocky shook her head, pushing past Mandy.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me little girl..."

Mandy never got to finish her sentence, as Ty unexpectedly whirled around and punched her right in the mouth. The impact of the blow was so severe Mandy was knocked off her feet, stumbling back and slamming into the lockers behind her. She stared, mouth agape, as Ty turned back around and walked away with his sister as if nothing happened. Mandy never approached them again, but Mandy still hung back in the crowds, handing out insults.

"Yo, Jones? You gonna dance or what?"

Cece jerked back in surprise. She didn't remember where she was right away, but when she saw a familiar face in front of her she stood up. One of the dancers stood a few feet front of her, giving her an odd look, his arms outstretch as he waited for an answer. Cece shook her head violently, the last remnants of the flashback clearing her mind. "Um, yeah. Sorry Ryan. I was just thinking about some things."

Ryan raised his eyebrows and gave her little grin. He took a step towards her and playfully punched her on the shoulder. "Thinking a little too much, are we?"

Cece chuckled. "Yea, I..I guess so."

Ryan walked over to the bench and sat down. "So is Rocky gonna actually show up this time?"

Rocky still wasn't here? Cece ran over and began fumbling through her bag, searching for her rhinestone-studded phone. Her fingers closed around it and she pulled it through a jungle of school clothes, lip gloss and deodorant before holding it and pressing the button on the side. The screen lit up, sadly revealing that she had no new text messages. She sighed. "I guess she's not. She must not be feeling well or something."

Ryan shrugged and exhaled unhappily, as if he upset that Rocky would not be here. "That's too bad," he mumbled, digging the toe of his shoe into the floor. He regained composure and looked back at Cece, holding his arm out. "Shall we?" Cece managed a believable smile as she locked arms with him, but as she stepped onto the dance floor she couldn't but wish her best friend was here, too. Nothing was the same without her.

**...Well? Was it everything you could have wished for? D: I'm just kidding!  
****..but seriously, did you guys like it? You know the drill! R&R, and keep an eye out for other stories. I'm currently in the process of writing two Austin and Ally stories, one is unbelievably sad, and the other one is unbelievably cute. C:  
**

**Love you guys, and thanks for the support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys ready? Here is the next chapter! :D But don't get too excited..it's kind of sad.  
Thanks to everyone keeping up with all my stories. It really means a lot to me and helps keep me going.**** C:  
By the way, if anyone likes Austin and Ally I posted a new story. But beware. It _is _sad.  
**

Deuce set his tray down on the table, sitting down in the blue seat at Ty's side. Once again they were the only ones to sit at this booth; usually the table was filled with Ty and Deuce's friends, this little corner they sat in filled with laughter and wise cracks about the adventure that had unfolded that day. But as of three months ago, more and more boys began leaving. No one ever gave a reason why.

Deuce stared at Ty with a best-friend-concerned look, a look he had only given Ty twice in their friendship, which only proved Deuce's point even more that pretty much nothing upset Ty Blue. "Ty? Is there something you wanna talk about? You know you can tell me anything. Whatever is bothering you I'll do my best to make it go away."

Ty sounded as if he'd been crying but he only shook his head, playing with his food. He picked a French fry up, nibbled at it and threw the rest of it back down on the tray. Deuce jumped a little when it hit the tray, not because of the sound it made as it bounced off the tray, but because Ty was feeling hurt and wouldn't explain it to anyone. It was actually tearing Deuce apart; he was pissed for Ty not confiding in him, but reaching out for him at the same time.

Deuce tossed his head back, feeling like the one that was going to cry now. Something or someone was breaking Ty down, and Ty's pride wouldn't let him pour his feelings out. Deuce had promised him that no matter what was the matter Ty could tell him his problems and Deuce would do his best to fix it. Ty had only taken him up on that offer one time.

It was almost as if Ty had enough, pushing his tray away, sliding his chair back and getting up, walking out of the lunchroom. The lunchroom got silent, but as soon as he left the noise roared up again. These kids irritated Deuce. They didn't honestly care about Ty, even if they said they did. Even Ty's "closest friends" weren't worried about him. Deuce and Cece were the only ones. If Ty were to drop dead right then and there, maybe a few of his friends would cry. Pretty much all the girls would cry, not because he was special to them, but because they had a crush on him. But Deuce? Deuce would bawl his eyes out, more than likely for the rest of his life. It didn't matter what any of these other losers said. Deuce was obviously the only true friend Ty had, and the only one who cared about him.

Deuce sprinted out the lunchroom in the direction Ty had left, skidding around a corner and heading towards the main hall. Deuce jogged through the hallways, calling out Ty's name. He looked down every hall that branched off the main hall, but found no Ty. He saw a purple and gold Air Jordan disappear around the corner and picked speed up. Turning the corner he almost ran into the door frame that cut the hallway in half, but he dodged just in time. "Ty?"

Deuce stepped in front of Ty, stopping him in his tracks. Deuce didn't have to say anything else; he could see tears already gathering in Ty's set of brown eyes. Deuce's heart nearly stopped. He had never seen Ty cry. Not knowing what else to do he held his arms out, an invitation for his friend. Ty collapsed in Deuce's arms, almost knocking Deuce over. Ty buried his face into Deuce's shoulder and began sobbing, his body racked with heavy gasps. Deuce was taken back. He didn't expect his friend to completely break down like this.

Deuce lead Ty over to the wall and helped him sit down, Ty still crying heavily. Deuce was happy it was lunchtime and that no one would be walking around in the hall. He didn't exactly know how they would react to Ty. Probably the same way Deuce had reacted. Deuce just held his friend as he let it out. Whatever it was: pain, anger, stress, fear, he was letting it out.

The Cuban slid his jacket sleeve up over his fingers, leaning over and wiping tears from Ty's eyes. Ty blinked gratefully at him, too upset to say anything. It actually broke Deuce's heart to see Ty like this; Ty always seemed so tough, as if nothing ever fazed him. Maybe all that stuff he's kept bottled up over the years finally caught up with him. But whether that was it or not, there was a good chance Deuce wouldn't find out from Ty. Maybe Rocky could explain? She might be able to if she would actually stop to acknowledge him.

Deuce sighed loudly in exasperation and Ty looked over at him, all sniffles and tears. Deuce shook his head as if to say never mind. He stood up, holding out a hand to help Ty up. Deuce grunted as he helped Ty up, remembering all the times Ty had pulled him off the ground. This was Deuce's payback for that. No, it wasn't even payback. It was just being an amazing friend.

On the way back, Ty stopped at the bathroom, probably to clean himself up and put that tough boy stature back on. Deuce knew that if they walked back in the lunchroom together, people were going to assume all different things. That was high school for you. But Ty and Deuce were best friends, so anything anyone said was their own assumption. Assumption didn't make a difference for Deuce.

**:D Huh? Huh? You guys like? I didn't think so..BUT, I have you right where I want you! Mwuahahah! LOL JUST KIDDING! I will update when I can.**

**XoXo. R&R! I Love All Of You!**


End file.
